1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety and arming device for a spinning projectile fuze, including a fuze housing in the shape of a pot and having a bearing body, which contains a booster charge. A spherical rotor is mounted between the bearing body and booster charge and has a detonator arranged therein.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A safety and arming device of this type is known from EP 0 360 187 B1. In this known safety and arming device, the holding ring is formed with a wedge-shaped groove profile, which has supporting flaps, which point radially inwards, and have recesses between them. The supporting flaps and the recesses have base area dimensions of approximately the same size. This affects the spinning behavior of the holding ring, that is to say its behavior in terms of spreading apart when subjected to centrifugal forces. The spring device of this known safety and arming device is formed by a conical spiral compression spring. The spring behavior which is initiated by the firing acceleration of a corresponding spinning projectile is less than ideal in the case of this spring device in the form of a conical spiral compression spring.